


Shatter Me

by Prince_Aiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Other, Songfic, first fanfic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raivis' new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

  
_I pirouette in the dark_  
_I see the stars through a mirror_  
_Tired mechanical heart_  
_Beats 'til the song disappears_

Raivis sat next to the window, his face blank as Ivan bandaged him up. He had just finished receiving one of his punishments and jolted softly when Ivan tapped his nose.

"Raivis, You know I do this because I love you, Da?" Ivan watched him with a childish smile, his eyes not matching the smile in the slightest.

"I-I know Ivan...I'm so-sorry I didn't learn from last time..." Raivis was tearing up, his body sore and covered in bruises.

Ivan stood next to him and patted his head "It's okay. Be a good boy." Ivan walked away and went upstairs.

Raivis broke down sobbing, his frail body shaking. He was breaking.

__  
_Somebody shine a light_  
_I'm frozen by the fear in me_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me_  
_So cut me from the line_  
_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me_

Raivis' back hit the wall, his eyes wide open in fear. He had accidentally back talked to Ivan, who didn't take it well.

Ivan had a murderous grin on his face "Raivis, What did I say about questioning me?"

Tears fell from Raivis' eyes, his heart pounding in panic. "I-I'm sorry Ivan! I d-didn't mean too!" Raivis cried out loudly as Ivan grabbed him, pulling him into 'The Room'

__  
_Shatter me!_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me_

Raivis' loud screams and yelps of pain echoed throughout the house, his mind eventually going dark as Ivan tied him up.

__  
_If only the clockwork could speak_  
_I wouldn't be so alone_  
_We'd burn every magnet and spring_  
_And spiral into the unknown_  


Raivis woke up in the cold and dark basement, his whole body aching. He looked around and sighed, He was alone. Raivis didn't cry. He didn't want to cry. The only thing on the small boys mind was ending his suffering and maybe seeing his friends once more. He spotted his phone from across the room and slowly moved towards it, every centimeter of his body crying out to stop moving. He eventually was able to grab it and call up his friend Laura.

__  
_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_  
_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_  
_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_  
_The world is spinning but only in gray_  
_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_  
_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_  
_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_  
_The world is spinning but only in gray_

Raivis let out a loud sob, his heart breaking at the voicemail tone. He mustered up all his energy and began speaking. 

"H-Hey Laura, It's been a while. It's Raivis... I wanted you to be the last person I spoke to, but a voicemail will be fine. How's life? How's Tim? It's kinda ridiculous to ask you huh...It'll be too late by the time you hear this. I-I'm in a bad place Laura, R-Really bad place...I'm sorry we never got to hang out more. I-I really fucked up didn't I...I had the perfect life and I threw it away just to keep clinging onto the past." He started coughing, some blood spewing out. He shakily sighed and started speaking again "I'm not gonna last much longer. T-Tell...Tell the others I hope they have a good life and that I love them." A loud slam of the door opening could be heard. "I'm sorry." The phone dropped as he yelped out in pain, the phone cutting out.

__  
_Shatter me!_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me!_  


Raivis woke up, his whole body numb. He cried loudly and cursed while sobbing, Ivan had shattered him.


End file.
